1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for issuing an email account to a client device by a network device including an email server in an environment where an email account is allocated to a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although email accounts are generally allocated to humans, as the number of devices connected to a network has recently increased, email accounts that are allocated to devices have likewise increased. Even though a protocol for sending/receiving data is not separately set as between devices to which email accounts are allocated, the devices still may easily exchange data by email. In particular, email is useful because of its rapid and inexpensive nature in exchanging data between devices that are located away from each other.
A typical example is the T. 37 fax standard established by the international telecommunication union (ITU). A T. 37 device according to a T. 37 standard attaches a scanned document in a TIFF-F image format to an email with a multipurpose internet mail extension (MIME) format. The T. 37 device may send the scanned document to another T. 37 device by email.
In order for a newly installed device to send/receive data by email, a user should create and register an email account of the device in an email server. Then, the user should set information regarding the email account and information regarding the email server in the device. However, this installation process is extremely inconvenient and cumbersome to general users having no prior knowledge.